Home sweet home
}}"Home sweet home" (Im Original: "Adaptation") ist die neunte Episode der neunten Staffel von AMC's The Walking Dead und die 124. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Corey Reed geschrieben, Regie führte Greg Nicotero. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 10. Februar 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 11. Februar 2019 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. https://www.sky.de Inhalt Ein schwerer Verlust führt die entzweiten Gesellschaften wieder zusammen. Neue Anführer müssen sich beweisen, indem sie sich einer gefährlichen und verstörenden Gefahr stellen. https://www.sky.de Handlung Die Gruppe steht immer noch umzingelt am Grab und sieht die Beißer auf sie zukommen. Michonne und Daryl erledigen 3 - plötzlich anstürmende - Flüstererer, so dass sie durch das Tor fliehen können und dieses schließen. Doch einer der Flüsterer, der sich zwischen den Beißern fortbewegt und daraufhin direkt am Tor lehnt, öffnet den Riegel wenig später. Negan verlässt misstrauisch seine Zelle und blickt sich um. Als er feststellt, dass ihn niemand aufhält, nimmt er sich einen Apfel und schaut sich um. Mit einer Schaufel bewaffnet dringt er in das Haus von Michonne ein, findet es aber leer vor. Er nimmt sich einen Taschenkompass mit. Im Morgengrauen will er über Grenzen von Alexandria klettern, wird aber von Judith erwischt, die eine Waffe auf ihn richtet. Negan kommt zurück und erklärt, dass sein Leben für alle wichtig sei, doch da es allen gut gehe, werde er hier nicht mehr benötigt. Judith meint, dass das Michonne zu entscheiden habe. Außerdem gebe es draußen nichts für ihn. Negan verspricht Judith, dass er niemanden etwas tun werde und gehen müsse. Judith lässt sich überzeugen und verzichtet sogar auf ihren Kompass, damit Negan den Weg finde, erklärt aber auch, dass sie das nächste Mal, wenn sie ihn sieht, schießen werde. Negan klettert wieder hoch. Luke beobachtet zufrieden das morgendliche Treiben in Hilltop, während Tara, Alden, Enid und ein paar andere sich sorgen, weil ihre Leute seit vier Tagen unterwegs sind. Luke bietet seine Hilfe bei den Suchteams an und Alden ist einverstanden, mit ihm zu gehen. Er küsst Enid noch zum Abschied.Die Gruppe um Michonne ist unterwegs und versucht nicht anzuhalten. Michonne meint zu Daryl, dass es den anderen viel bedeutet, dass man Jesus mit nach Hause bringe. Daryl entschuldigt sich, dass er Rick nicht finden konnte, damit sie sich verabschieden konnte. Michonne bedankt sich aber, dass er so lange versucht hat, ihn zu finden. Magna erklärt derweil Aaron, dass sie es schade findet, Jesus nicht besser gekannt zu haben. Eugene gibt sich die Schuld, doch Aaron will davon nichts hören. Der Hund wird auf ein paar Beißer aufmerksam und Daryl und Michonne entscheiden, heraus zu finden, wer sich darunter befindet. Sie stellen den Beißern eine Falle und Daryl schießt ihnen ins Bein, als einer der Beißer vor Schwerzen sich krümmt und dann überwältigt wird. Michonne sieht einen anderen Beißer ein Messer zücken und greift diesen an. Ein dritter Beißer ergibt sich und Daryl reißt der. Frau die Maske runter. Michonne möchte wissen, wie viele es gäbe, doch diese behauptet, dass es nur noch sie sei. Da weitere Beißer kommen, bleibt keine Zeit, das auszudiskutieren. Daryl nimmt sie gefangen und Michonne macht deutlich, dass sie keine Fluchtversuche unternehmen sollte. Negan genießt die Sonne und macht eine Rast, als er sich mit seiner Schaufel gegen zwei Beißer erwehren muss und dabei seinen Proviant verliert. Später trinkt er Wasser aus einem Fluss, doch dieses bekommt ihm nicht besonders gut. Michonnes Gruppe erreicht Hilltop und die Einwohner trauern sofort um Jesus. Die Gefangene wird eingesperrt, doch diese Entscheidung heißen nicht alle gut. Tammy erklärt Tara, dass sie Gerechtigkeit für den Mord an Jesus verlangt und sie in der Verantwortung stehe. Daryl erklärt Henry, dass Jesus tot ist, während Tara und Michonne die Gefangene befragen. Negan ist auf der Suche nach Nahrung in einer Kleinstadt angekommen. Er findet in einem Klamottenladen eine Taschenlampe und kleidet sich mit einer Jacke ein, als plötzlich Hunde auftauchen und auf ihn losrennen. Er klettert auf einen Schrank und nach etwas Zeit verlieren die Hunde erst mal das Interesse. Negan flüchtet zum Ausgang und kann die Notausgangstür gerade noch rechtzeitig öffnen. Ein Beißer erwartet ihn, doch Negan schubst ihn in den Laden, schließt die Tür und hört nur, wie Hunde und beißer nun kämpfen. Außer Atem sammelt er sich erst mal wieder. Alden und Luke sind noch mit ihren Pferden unterwegs und unterhalten sich über Musik, als sie an einem Baum einen Pfeil sehen. Luke nimmt ihn raus, als zwei Beißer ihn attackieren. Gemeinsam mit Alden werden diese besiegt. Luke identifiziert diesen und einen weiteren Pfeil als die von Yumiko und glauben, eine Spur von ihnen zu haben. Sie hören Geräusche, gehen zu ihren Pferden und Alden schaut mit dem Fernglas, ob er etwas sehen kann. Er findet eine große Herde, die von ihnen weg zieht. Die Frage ist, ob sie wieder zurück gehen oder in selbiger Richtung weiter suchen. Michonne will erneut wissen, wie groß die Gruppe um die Gefangene ist, die sich als Beißer verkleiden. Sie bleibt bei ihrer ersten Aussage und meint, dass sie nur versucht haben zu überleben, dann angegriffen wurden und es deshalb zum Kampf kam. Sie habe keinen Namen, weil das nur so funktioniere. Michonne will wissen, ob man von Hilltop wisse, doch die Gefangene erklärt erneut, dass sie nichts wisse und in Ruhe gelassen werden wolle. Draußen diskutieren Tara, Daryl und Michonne die Aussagen. Sie glauben ihr nicht und wollen am nächsten Tag weiter befragen. Michonne erklärt, dass sie da nicht dabei sein könne. Sie müsse zurück nach Alexandria, weil man auch da von der neuen Gefahr wissen müsse. Tara bedankt sich für die Hilfe und erklärt, dass die Neuen in Hilltop bleiben können. Als Tara weg ist, erklärt Michonne Daryl, dass die Gefangene eine Gefahr sei und er wisse, was er tun müsse. Siddiq hat das Bein von Eugene gerichtet und er gesteht Rosita, wie viele Sorgen er sich um sie gemacht hatte. Da er dann auch an Jesus’ Stelle hätte sterben können, hat er keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen und will ihr seine Liebe gestehen, doch Rosita entschuldigt sich und flieht vor der Situation nach draußen. Siddiq geht ihr nach und sie gesteht ihm, dass sie schwanger ist. Eugene hat das zufällig drinnen mitanhören können. Henry und Daryl graben ein Loch für Jesus. Dann unterhalten sie sich über sein Verhalten und dass er noch mal in die Zelle müsse. Henry entschuldigt sich für sein Verhalten und erklärt, dass er seinen Platz finde müsse und nur wusste, dass dieser nicht im Königreich sei. Hier sei er allerdings erst mal niemand. Negan erreicht das ehemalige Lager der Saviors, das Sanctuary, und freut sich, Zuhause zu sein. Er geht in die Lagerhalle und pfeift seine Melodie, die aber nicht erwidert wird. Als es dunkel ist, entdeckt er einen Beißer und freut sich, dass er einen ehemaligen Savior erkennt. Michonne macht sich für ihre Abreise fertig. Aaron erklärt, dass Michonne recht hatte und er es nur nicht gesehen hatte. Sie haben in Hilltop alles, was sie brauchen und Alexandria hat auch alles, was es braucht. Michonne erklärt dann Daryl, dass man ihn in Hilltop brauche. Tara ist zwar clever, aber sie könne Hilltop nicht alleine führen. Er könne die Menschen besser einschätzen. Negan sitzt alleine am Konferenztisch und entscheidet sich, eine Ecke in der Lagerhalle wieder aufzubauen. Traurig sitzt er auf der Couch, als er mehrere Beißer hört und sich zu ihnen begibt, um sie niederzuschlagen. Nur Richi lässt er so, wie er ist, um Geräusche im Sanctuary zu haben. Als er den Kompass betrachtet, entscheidet er sich aber, auch dem letzten Beißer den Garaus zu machen. Jesus wird beerdigt. Daryl begibt sich danach nach unten und befragt die Gefangene erneut, wer sie ist. Er fragt, ob sie sterben wolle, und fragt erneut. Erst als er sie angreift, behauptet sie, dass sie zu zehnt gewesen seien. Daryl fragt, ob es ein Camp mit Mauern gebe, doch die Gefangene erwidert nur, dass Mauern niemanden beschützen und Orte wie Hilltop es nie schaffen würden. Daryl will erneut wissen, wie viele sie seien, doch die Gefangene bleibt vage und behauptet dann, dass nur noch ihre Mutter draußen sei. Daryl meint, dass sie angeblich nie allein seien. Er will sie noch oben bringen, um sie vor den Augen der Leute zu töten, doch sie fleht ihn an, das nicht zu tun. Dabei bekommt sie Unterstützung von Henry. Daryl lässt schließlich von ihr ab, hat dann aber ein paar wütende Worte für Henry übrig und geht. Die Gefangene bedankt sich schließlich bei Henry, da er ihr das Leben gerettet habe. Er stellt sich ihr als Henry vor und sie erwidert Lydia zu heißen. Daryl hat das draußen mit angehört. Negan ist mit dem Motorrad auf der Straße unterwegs, als Judith auftaucht und ihn vom Motorrad schießt. Sie zielt erneut auf sie, doch Negan verstrickt sie in ein Gespräch, gibt ihr den Kompass zurück und erklärt, dass sie recht hatte. Es gibt hier draußen nichts mehr für ihn. Judith fragt, was passieren soll, wenn er wieder zurück kommt. Negan antwortet, dass er es sie wissen lassen, sobald er es selbst weiß. Judith zuckt mit der Schulter, dreht sich um und geht. Negan folgt ihr sichtlich beeindruckt. Enid und Magna unterhalten sich über Alden und Luke, da sich Enid Sorgen macht. Magna meint, dass Luke immer überlebt und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse. Derweil sind Alden und Luke zu Fuß unterwegs und sehen eine Beißer. Luke will sich um ihn kümmern, als der Beißer stehen bleibt. Plötzlich tauchen um sie herum weitere Beißer auf. Sie sind umzingelt. Der erste Beißer geht auf sie zu, holt eine Waffe heraus, bedroht sie und spricht sie an. Besetzunghttps://www.sky.de Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Norman Reedus als Daryl Dixon * Danai Gurira als Michonne * Alanna Masterson als Tara Chambler * Josh McDermitt als Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos als Rosita Espinosa * Ross Marquand als Aaron * Katelyn Nacon als Enid * Tom Payne als Paul Rovia * Jeffrey Dean Morgan als Negan Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Callan McAuliffe als Alden * Avi Nash als Siddiq * Eleanor Matsuura als Yumiko * Dan Fogler als Luke * Nadia Hilker als Magna * Brett Butler als Tammy Rose Sutton * Cailey Fleming als Judith Grimes * Matt Lintz als Henry * Cassady McClincy als Lydia * Samantha Morton als Alpha * Matt Mangum als D.J. (Co-Star) * Karen Ceesay als Bertie (Co-Star) * Anthony Lopez als Oscar (Co-Star) * Gustavo Gomez als Marco (Co-Star) Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Seven als Hund * Anthony DiRocco as Richie * Unbekannt als Streunende Hunde * Bret McKee als Flüsterer 1 * William F. Bell als Hilltop Mühlenbauer * Brandon Pagel als Hilltop Bauer * Quandae Stewart als Hilltop Destillateur * Jamel Vaughn als Hilltop Destillateur * Bill Herald als Hilltop Bewohner * Kathy Herald als Hilltop Bewohner *Laura Kelly als Hilltop Resident * Kinney M. Lee als Hilltop Resident * Timm Kuecker als Hilltop Bewohner * Claire Johnson als Hilltop Bewohner * Warren Franks als Hilltop Bewohner * Maria Z. Wilson als Hilltop Bewohner * Nick Bruno als Hilltop Bewohner * Jennifer Angel als Hilltop Bewohner * Beth Merritt als Hilltop Bewohner * Meredith "Duffy" Hale als Hilltop Bewohner * Elizabeth Hale als Hilltop Bewohner * Chikako Nakajima als Hilltop Resident Todesfälle *Richie (am Leben, bestätigt; untot) *5 unbenannte Saviors (am Leben, bestätigt; untot) *Mindestens 6 unbenannte Flüsterer *Mindestens ein unbenannter Hund'' (Off-Screen)'' Trivia * Erster Auftritt von Lydia. * Erster Auftritt von Alpha. * Erster (und letzter) Auftritt von Richie.'' (untot)'' * Letzter Auftritt von Paul Rovia.'' (Leiche)'' * Letzter Auftritt von Flüsterer 1. (Leiche) * Letzter Auftritt vom Sanctuary. * Der Originalitel der Episode, "Adaptation" (deutsch: Anpassen), stammt von Lydia. Sie behauptet, dass ihre Mutter glaubt, dass sie sich der Welt anpassen muss, indem sie die Haut der Beißer trägt. ** Es bezieht sich auch darauf, dass sich Negan nach Jahren seiner Inhaftierung, sich an die Außenwelt anpassen muss. * Diese Episode markiert Norman Reedus' 100. Auftritt in der Show und ist damit der zweite, nach Andrew Lincoln. * Diese Episode wurde am 3. Februar 2019 für Abonnenten von AMC Premiere zur Verfügung gestellt. https://comicbook.com/thewalkingdead/2019/02/03/the-walking-dead-new-episode-online-premiere/ * Rosita offenbart Siddiq (neben Eugene, der heimlich zugehört), dass sie von Siddiq schwanger ist und bereits eine Beziehung mit Siddiq hatte, bevor sie etwas mit Gabriel hatte. * Die Stelle in den Wäldern, die Negan besucht und dabei niederkniet, ist derselbe Ort, an dem Glenn und Abraham in "Der Tag wird kommen" von ihm brutal hingerichtet wurden. * Daryl hat einen klugen Weg gefunden, die Flüsterer zu enttarnen. Als er einem Flüster ins Bein schießt, verrät er sich selbst durch seine Schreie. Die echten Beißer wenden sich zu ihm, während die anderen zwei (Flüsterer) sich von ihm abwenden. * Das Sanctuary, welches zuletzt in "Die Welt dreht sich weiter" gesehen, ist abgesehen von Richie und fünf untoten Saviors vollständig verlassen. Der Hof ist jetzt mit Unkraut bedeckt und leere Kästen stehen noch da, wo die Bewohner versucht hatten, Getreide anzubauen. Der Hauptraum ist mit verstreuten Möbelstücken übersät, die meistens sind davon umgeschmissen und stehen unter Wasser. * Obwohl er nicht erscheint, wird Earl Sutton kurz von Daryl erwähnt, der Henry erzählt, dass Earl angeordnet hat, dass er seine Strafe für sein Verhalten absitzen muss, bevor er entlassen wird. Einzelnachweise en:Adaptation es:Adaptation pl:Adaptation ru:Адаптация pt-br:Adaptation Kategorie:Staffel 9